


Little Brother

by ToxikCherrys16



Series: Stiles - Child of Hades [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Luke Castellan, Hurt Stiles, Luke and Stiles are besties, M/M, Nico and Stiles are siblings, Stiles and the Stolls are besties, Stiles didn't want the Pack to find out, Stiles is a demigod, The Pack Doesn't Know, Will and Stiles are besties, badass stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxikCherrys16/pseuds/ToxikCherrys16
Summary: *COMPLETE* Stiles has been keeping a secret from the Pack, and they're about to find out what it is.  Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TEEN WOLF! Summary is a Work In Progress.





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals. Welcome to the new, welcome back to the old.
> 
> This is just a random idea that I got while listening to The Lightning Thief while driving towards the ferry port, and I decided to write it. It takes characters from different books in the series, but there isn't really a set time that it takes place. Luke is good, and he didn't get possessed by Kronos, but the Titan War happened, just somebody else dying, cause I like good Luke, alright. And I know there may be some inaccuracies, but just go with the flow.
> 
> Anyway, please R&R or comment if you want to, and enjoy. If you want to read more, I may do something, but unless you guys want something else or an idea strikes me, this is it. Sorry.
> 
> T.C
> 
> PS. To you guys who may be following Only Human, I am writing the ending, it's just taking longer then I was expecting it to. It's getting there though, just be patient.

   Just once, I would like something to go in my favour, just once. Is that too much to ask? To just have a couple of weeks where nothing went wrong. Where no monsters would come and attack me and/or the Pack at one point or another.

    Apparently, it was too much to ask for, because one night, when it was raining, flashes of lightning could be seen lighting up the sky, and thunder rumbled, Nico di Angelo seemed to materialize out of nowhere, in the middle of Derek’s loft, during a Pack meeting. I knew it hadn’t been out of nowhere, but rather between lightning flashes when the generator had cut out for a few seconds, when the room was cast into shadow.

    Everybody was shocked to see the pale, skinny boy in black clothes, and a Stygian Iron sword at his side. Well, everybody except me. You see, Nico is my brother – half-brother if you’re pulling straws – and I was used to his Shadow Traveling, even if Will had told him not to, he still sometimes showed up in my room to watch movies.

    But my happiness at seeing him, soon turned into shock as well. I saw that a piece of his black jeans had been ripped away, leaving a bloody bite mark in its place. He was sweating, and it looked like he was in pain.

    Even though I had no idea what had done this to him, I could take a pretty good guess. The same thing that had attacked Percy atop of the St. Louis Arch. A Chimera, and not one like the Dread Doctors had created.

    “Neeks?” He looked at me with a vacant stare, swaying slightly before falling forward, “Nico!”

    I lunged off the couch, and caught him just in the nick of time. Sometimes my ADHD came in handy, even if it annoyed all of my teachers and most of my friends. Any slower, and he would have hit the ground.

    “What the hell?” Scott yelled, coming back to his senses but not paying any attention to what was going on, while I patted Nico’s cheek to get him to open his eyes, “Everybody just saw that, right?"

    _Please, father. Let there be something in here to help him_ , I thought, reaching for my bag; unsure whether I already had Nectar and Ambrosia in there already, or if my father had put something in to help Nico. I didn’t really care about that. I just cared that I had something to help my brother.

    Thank the gods that I had a little bag of Ambrosia cubes and a small flask of Nectar that I could give him, at least till I could get a more experienced Healer, like Chiron or one of the Apollo kids.

    “I hate that stupid, tiny dog.” He mumbled, a few moments after I dribbled some of the Nectar into his mouth, “She always carries that thing around with her."

    “So it was Edna and her dog?” He nodded tiredly, but then I remembered who he was supposed to be travelling with, “Where are Luke and Will?”

    “I don’t know where we were, but I could feel dark power, so we went to investigate. We only found a giant tree stump.” He started to close his eyes, but I gave him a little bit more Nectar and handed him a cube of Ambrosia, which seemed to give him a little more energy, “I sensed a monster, so I tried to lead them away, but I was too late. I pushed Will out the way, but I wasn’t quick enough to avoid injury myself.”

    “Okay, Neeks. Don’t worry, I know where they are.” I told him, handing him another piece of Ambrosia, “Just stay here, I’ll go get them.”

    The rest of the Pack were just staring at us, not really knowing what to do. Allison was lowering her bow, and the wolves were retracting their claws, but I wasn’t worried about them. I just grabbed my baseball bat, and ran at the wall; manipulating the shadows around me, and was consumed by darkness.

 

 **~oOo~**  

 

    I reappeared in the middle of a fight. Literally. Luke was fighting the Chimera the best he could while trying to avoid all three of its heads, and Will was shooting arrows from one of the surrounding trees. Echidna just stood at the side, taunting them as they began to tire.

    “About time you joined us.” Luke said, taking another swing at the Chimera, “Whenever you’re ready, feel free to help.”

    “Don’t you know it.” I smiled, hitting my bat on the floor, which turned into my Stygian Iron sword, “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

    That’s when I joined Luke in the on-ground fighting; jabbing, slicing and stabbing what I could reach. I hated all the Chimera’s I’ve faced, but at least I knew what I was getting with this one. The others were just the scientific creations of a two hundred year old, trying to find the one to bring his friend back. All of them had different powers, which was a pain in the ass.

    And even though Luke had done most of my sword training, we had very different fighting styles. He was more aggressive, but one of the most talented fighters we had at camp. I was more methodical, but I could do things that Luke couldn’t – like solidify shadows to attack, or open fissures of hellfire.

    The fight didn’t last long after that. We were able to get a few good attacks in, and soon the monster was dust. But not before one more blow with its claws. I just happened to be the victim.

    When it had reared up on its hind legs, I had decided to go for a kill shot - just like Will had, so I got an arrow to the shoulder as well – but as the Chimera came down, it slashed through my shirt, raking it’s claws through my skin, just as I stabbed into its chest; reducing it to dust.

    Blood seeped through the remnants of my all but destroyed shirt, staining the once white top to a bright red that even the best of stain removers wouldn’t be able to. And you’d expect a wound like this to hurt, but it didn’t. I just felt numb.

    “Stiles!” I didn’t even know I was falling backwards, until somebody caught me and lowered me onto the ground, “It’s going to be okay. You’re gonna be fine.”

    Everything was blurring into one. I didn’t know who was talking to me, even though I knew I should, but I did know that the primal scream of rage had turned into a maniacal laugh. Mind you, I didn’t know who it was either, whether friend of foe.

    “She’ll go to the Fields of Punishment for what she’s done.”

    “Killing monsters is what all demigods do. She’ll get into Elysium when she does die. But that’s not gonna be today.” I felt some pressure on my stomach, but I was too busy staring at my fingers, which were covered in blood and monster dust.

    “I wasn’t talking about what she did today.” The first voice sneered, “I am talking about when she was possessed by the Nogitsune, and Donovan Donati, who was impaled by scaffolding, released by the daughter of Hades.”

     The pressure on my stomach got harder when I closed my eyes; forcing me to open them. I tried to bat his hands away, but somebody else got ahold of them. A blond boy was on one side of me, taking to me even though I couldn’t hear him. To the other side, another blond, but he had a scar down one side of his face. They were talking to each other, and trying to get my attention, but I still couldn’t hear them because of the ringing in my ears.

    “… Too much blood… Have to get help.”

    “… Middle of nowhere.”

    “… Do something… Do nothing.”

    _This conversation is very confusing_ , I thought, _but that probably has something to do with the fact that I’m not getting everything they’re saying._

That’s when I felt myself being lifted into the air, and my arms were wrapped around the older boys neck. I knew I should know who they were, but everything felt like it was connected to the wrong wires in my brain.

    “Hold on, Stiles. We’ll get you help.” And we started moving.

 

**~oOo~**

 

    Everything had been a bit of a blur, mainly because I kept slipping in and out of conscious, but we eventually arrived outside of Derek’s building. I had a feeling that we were helped.

    But as soon as we got inside - with Will carrying both Luke’s and my swords, and his bow and quiver – all hell broke loose. I was just happy that I could finally remember both boys’ names.

    “Get some towels.” I heard somebody run off before I was lowered onto a hard surface, “You guys have any bandages… No! Great, a werewolf Pack with humans in it, and they have no bandages. Neeks, in any other circumstance I wouldn’t even suggest this, but are you able to bring Chiron here?”

    “It would be too dangerous. I’m not fully healed yet, so I’d probably fade before I got to camp.”

    “We could try IMing. But I don’t know whether he’d be able to get here fast enough, even with his speed. We should still inform him though.”

    I reached out to touch Luke’s shirt, which had a bloodstain from where he’d carried me. For some reason, I found it very fascinating.

    “We don’t have enough Nectar or Ambrosia to get her better. The best we can do is hope that that does enough healing till we can move her safely.”

    A pale light started to fill the room as they started feeding me things. I didn’t know if it was real, or if it was just my imagination, but it made me turn my head from the blood stained shirt, to the massive window on the other side of the room. Sure enough, a thin line of colour could be seen peeking out from the night.

    “Sunrise.” I breathed, taking a shocked breath in when somebody pushed down on my stomach again, “Ap… Ollo

    “What did you say?” But I’d gone back to playing with Luke’s shirt again, “Stiles, what did you say?”

    “It’s… Sunrise.” I answered, annoyed that they kept talking when all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

    There were some mutters by people further away, which I knew were my Pack mates, about what I was talking about, but I could see a knowing look in Will, Luke and Nico’s faces.

    “And Apollo comes with the Sun. You are a genius, Death Girl.” He closed his eyes, and muttered something under his breath.

    Then the light in the room started to get brighter, before the God, Apollo, appeared in the room; his long, blond hair tied back in a man bun, and his tan as good as ever. He had a boyish charm, even though he could be self-centered at times.

    He came over to us, kneeling down beside Will to get a better look at my injuries, before he started singing, and I could feel my wounds starting to knit back together. Though it might seem weird to the others, it wouldn’t come as much of a surprise to us demigods, even if I was becoming more fascinated with Apollo’s eyes then I was with the bloodied shirt.

    “I can take you to camp. Even though she is healed, I still recommend that she remain under the careful eyes of Chiron. What do you think, Will?”

    “I agree.”

    Once again, I found myself being lifted into the air, but things were starting to become clearer. And I was starting to hurt. I let out a pained whimper.

    “I know. Just a quick trip in the Sun Bus, and you can go to sleep.” His voice sounded deep, but that might have something to do with the fact that my head was resting on his chest, “I prefer my Ferrari, but you have too many friends.”

    As promised, the trip was short. It turns out that Apollo had been across the country, and had come when Will had called for him. Out of all the gods, I think Apollo is the most chill of them.

    And because we had my Pack with us, we couldn’t get into the camp itself. We had to park at the boundary line, and walk down. Apollo had just started to invite them in, when I passed out.

 

**~oOo~**

 

    I don’t know how much time had passed, but I eventually woke up in the infirmary. I groaned when I tried to sit up, and fell back onto the bed; feeling my that my stomach had been bandaged. My second attempt at sitting up was much better, although I did have to grab the wall when I stood up and started making my way outside.

    The sun was high in the sky and it hurt my eyes. I held up my arm to shield them, but I guessed it was around midday, though I couldn’t be certain.

    “Stiles!” Someone shouted, before two people almost slammed into me, “It’s so good to see you awake. Gave everyone quite a fright when you were carried in unconscious and covered in blood.”

    “Yeah, Nico hardly left your side.” Another said, “Will actually had to kick him out because he kept freezing the room. And he wouldn’t eat, so the doctor ordered him to eat breakfast and dinner.”

    “And your friends are an interesting group. The one with the crooked jaw actually fainted when he saw Chiron.” I chuckled at that. It sounded exactly like something that would happen to Scott.

    When they pulled back, I saw that the Stoll brothers were grinning like madmen; a mischievous glint in their eyes. I had the same glint in my eyes when I first came to camp, so a lot of people thought that I was a child of Hermes. They were so shocked when I was claimed by Hades, it was almost comical. Lots of bets were lost that day, including Chiron losing a few Drachma to Mr. D.

    “How long have I been out?”

    “A little over a week. Don’t worry, Chiron called your stepfather to tell him what happened, and said he’d be here as soon as he could. He sounds like a nice man.”

    “He is.” I smiled, “But can we please move? I think if I stay like this, then I may not be able to move again.”

    They each grabbed an arm, and gently guided me away from the infirmary. It was a slow speed, but the brothers didn’t seem to mind. Sometimes a slow walk is just the thing you need.

    Until you are caught by the Head Councilor of Cabin 7, Chiron, your brother, and your Pack, while walking towards the lake.

    “What are you doing out of bed? You should still be resting.” Will marched up to us, “When you woke up, I should have been informed.”

    “Sorry, Will. Nobody was around to tell me.” I said sheepishly, “I just wanted a little fresh air.”

    Nico, though, couldn’t care less that his boyfriend was angry with me. He had a smile plastered on his face, and came running over to me; pushing Will out of the way, and throwing his arms around me.

    “ _I’m so glad that you’re okay._ ”

    “ _So am I, little brother._ ”

    “ _I’m older than you._ ”

    The others looked at us a little strangely. We hadn’t used the normal English or Greek that we were associated with, but rather, Italian. When both Nico and I had been claimed, we both decided to learn the others' language - his being Italian, and mine being Polish. It came in handy when we wanted to have private conversations with each other.

    “You are sitting with us at dinner, and then you are going straight back to the infirmary to get checked over.” Will narrowed his eyes at us as the Conch Shell signaled dinner.

    I gave him a thumbs up, as he took Nico’s hand and pulled him towards the dining Pavilion. Chiron trotted over, and put a hand on my shoulder.

    “It’s good to see you awake, child.”

    “Thank you, Chiron.”

    He gave me a smile, before following Will and Nico. The Stoll brothers had wondered off somewhere in the middle of the conversation, leaving me alone with my Pack.

    “I’m guessing you’ve been given the tour?” They nodded, and I rubbed the back of my neck, “So you know what I am?” Again, they nodded, “I wasn’t allowed to tell you guys. It would’ve put all of us in even greater danger.”

    “You don’t know that.”

    “Most of the threats that come to Beacon are looking for me. You just happen to get caught up in it all. The Nogitsune chose me because of who I am – a child of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of the Dead and Wealth. I already had an aura of death around me, so it picked me because of my powers.”

    We had reached the dining Pavilion by now, so I went towards the Hades table. The others tried to follow me, but they were called back by Luke. Seeming as they were travellers, they would probably be staying in Cabin 11 with the children of Hermes.

    The thought of food just made my stomach turn, but I still sat and got my food, still gave a portion of it as a sacrifice to the gods, I just didn’t eat much of what I had left. I was really just nibbling at it.

    And, as promised, I accompanied Will back to the infirmary, where he checked how my wounds were healing and to see how I was feeling. Thanks to the Nectar and Ambrosia that I’d been given, and Apollo’s help, I only had four pale claw marks running from just under my left breast to my right hip. I was told that they would probably go away in a few weeks, making it look like nothing had happened, but that I should be prepared for that not happening as well.

    It didn’t bother me. I joked with Will about having a scar to impress the ladies and the gents, before giving him a wink. He just shook his head at me, already used to how I acted.

    Luke walked me back to Cabin 13. We just chatted about nothing, but I kept on yawning, which started to annoy me.

    “How is it that I’ve been unconscious for a week, and yet still keep yawning?”

    “Your body’s still healing, Stiles.” He put a comforting arm around my shoulder, “Just give it a couple of days, and you’ll be right as rain.”

    “I hope that’s true.” I said, yawning again.”

    “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

    I was practically falling asleep while we were walking, so when we got to my cabin, I was functioning on autopilot.

    “Night, Stiles.” Luke kissed my cheek.

    “Night, Luke.” And I pushed open the door of the windowless, obsidian cabin; the green light from the Greek fire giving enough light to see his retreating back.

    Nico was already in our cabin, laying down in his bed. I think he was waiting for me to come back before he called it a night. He didn’t have to do it, but it was just something that we did when we were both at camp.

    “Night.” He whispered, turning onto his side.

    “Good night, little brother.”

    “I’m still older than you.” He mumbled, before soft snores filled the cabin.

    “I know, but you’ll always be my little brother."


End file.
